Back To Scratch
by Giggleble
Summary: Bella is so terrifed about marrying Edward that she calls it off and runs away to her mother's in Jacksonville. She makes new friends. But she feels as if Edward is haunting her, even though she doesn't love him anymore. Give it A GO
1. Hard Departure

This whole engagement thing, it whirl-winded in my head. Did I want this? Did I want to be a vampire? I don't know anymore.

"Ch-Dad, I was thinking of moving to Jacksonville" I spoke as I scrubbed our dishes left over from dinner. I'm so used to thinking of Charlie's name than referring to him as Dad.

Charlie was sitting on his armchair, watching the sport highlights from the last sports match. He didn't even glance at me, but as I said the 'm' word, he was up like a hot-air balloon.

"Why would you want to move in with Renee?"

"I think I need to get away from Forks for awhile, live life while I still can"

I moved to Forks because Renee wanted to travel with Phil, then I wanted to stay because of Edward. But now I want to leave because of Edward. I want to run away from this big problem, this fear because I feel as if I've dug my self a deep whole, and I want to dig myself out. But no one wants to give me a hand, give me a shovel. Another reason is to leave my best friend/werewolf, Jacob, He loves me, but I'm torn between two creatures. So I must leave, im legally an adult, I can do what I want right? And then there's that crescent like shape on my wrist, a memorabilia of that night I was nearly killed by James. Edward was right; I'm in danger, with him and with Jacob.

"Bells, I'm not going to object this, if you want to move to Jacksonville…Then do it, just visit me every 2-3 months"

Charlie had said yes, he had given me up, I had won. The corners of my mouth rose, making a big smile.

I dried my hands with a t-towel. The water swirled down the sink, making a horrible, loud noise as if it's been swallowed whole by a huge monster. I ran up to Charlie, who was happily relaxed in his chair, no emotion from his face. I kissed his cheek and grabbed the wireless phone.

"Hello Renee speaking…"

"Hey Mom it's me" I sat on my bed, the phone clutched to my ear.

Renee sounded happy, excited actually. It was very weird…hearing her voice. I hadn't heard it since Edward and I went to visit her and Phill in Jacksonville.

"Darling, how are you?"

"I'm good; I was wondering if I could live with you? …"

All I heard from the other end was breathing, no response. Sigh!

"Am I being Punk'd Isabella?"

"No Mom, I'm being serious"

A squeal was the next thing I heard from my mom. Guess that's a yes.

After discussion of my arrival, we hung up. I place the phone back in its place, so it can charge.

Packing isn't the hard part…telling Edward and Jacob is.

_---_

"You're what, Bella!" Edward had asked angrily and very loud. I felt a bit sorry for doing this to him.

Anger were in his eyes, and those angry eyes stared at mine, while my eyes just met the leaves on the wet, grassy, ground of the forest.

"I'm moving to Jacksonville Edward, so this is over, I will be mortal and you can move on…"

"You're my world, I can't live without you" He argued

"Well, I want to travel, I want to marry in my own time…you're right, I don't belong in your world" I bravely spoke.

"Just don't go to the Volturi this time…"

It was breaking my heart, it really was. How cliché, we were in that forest that he had dumped me in. It was my turn now.

"This is goodbye" I whisper.

"Goodbye Edward" My voice tremors.

I grab that engagement ring from my pocket and placed it in his hand. I trap it in his palm, clinching his fingers into a fist.

My back is then turned to him; I step slowly out of the forest, trying to get over this heartbreak. My brown hair sways in the wind.

I hear faint calls of my name; I don't look back to reply to his calls... I must stay strong. I'm not for him, I'm not meant to be a vampire; I just want to be Bella Swan, mortal, normal tempertured, and clumsy. I don't super senses, even tough I longed for this once upon a time.

* * *

It was much better with Jacob. He took it well; maybe he was happy with my departure.

"I'll visit you when ever you want, all you have to do is call, you're always welcome here" Jacob said to me

He pulled me quickly in for a hug. We embraced. I nodded to his offer; he was warm as always. That is what I'm going to miss about this place and him…that I could always run to him for warmth on a rainy, cold day.

He gave me a ride to Angela's, shortly after.

I had to say goodbye to all of my friends as I'm leaving in a couple of hours

I must have made half of my friends depressed except for Lauren, who hates my guts, if I was twelve, I would said she was emo. Why would I say that?

Their goodbyes were like treasure to me, silver and gold, stowed away for a rainy day, stowed far away from my reach. (**AN:** Don't get this part. Must of been on something)

The hardest part was leaving Charlie. A hug and a kiss on the head were all that was given to me as we reached that bridge to board a plane which flew to Florida, my some what freedom.

"Goodbye Bella, love 'ya"

"I love you too Dad" I smiled.

My suitcase rolled on the ground, because of its wheels attached to it. My ticket was given to the lady, my eyes glanced back to Charlie, a short wave escaped from my hand, then it was back to boarding the air-craft

On that flight, I thought about something… Did I do the right thing? Run away from this big problem. What will happen to Edward? Will he climb through my window, asking for me back?

Imagine if that happened, that would be utterly stupid. So here I go, living a new life. Just like before. Why did this seem so déja vu? Me going to my fathers, now it's me going to my mothers.


	2. Buds

Chapter 2: Buds

So I had arrived in Jacksonville. Mom greeted me at the airport, welcoming me into her arms.

I have now been here for a whole week, but that's when the inevitable occurred.

"Bells, you're going to the gym sweet" My mom announced to me.

"What?"

"You're already joined, exercise makes you happy" my mom squealed

My mom dancing around like a happy clown is ultra embarrassing, even in the comfort of your own home. You never know who's walking past when your mom's making a fool out of her self.

I'm thinking of this as a no, really? A gym? Im not a gym person, I hate the gym and anything to do with exercise, I exercise in my own way, by walking up to the reservation from Charlie's... But I'm not in Forks anymore.

I saw the 'please do it, for me' expression in my mothers face. I look down, ready to give in.

"Fine Mom" I say under my breath.

Another squeal comes from Renée. I roll my eyes and go to my new room. I sit on my bed in silence but then mom said something else.

"You're going today Bella" Renée shouts.

I then shove my face on my crisp pillow.

* * *

I'm on the treadmill, next to an auburn haired girl who looks to enthusiastic about exercise, unlike me. She wears a white singlet and black mini shorts while I wear a purple tee-shirt and black track pants. Why did she look so good, so confident…? I stop admiring the girl and went back to trying to enjoy exercising.

"You're wearing the wrong clothes, the tee-shirt's fine, the pants aren't" I heard a girls voice. I see it's the female I was admiring; she smiles at me, slowing her pace down.

"Ah, I know, I'm used to cold weather"

"It's a hot 34 degrees, why wear track pants?"

"Don't know"

"I'm Dizzy, who are you?"

Is she joking? Dizzy? What kind of name is that? I shouldn't judge, she seems nice and happy. Must have been the endorphins.

"Bella…Dizzy's a…"

"Weird name I know" Dizzy admits.

An awkward silence is filled between. Honestly, I have given up this exercise thing, on this gym. I turned the machine off and hopped of the treadmill. Dizzy did the same thing as well.

"I'm tired too; I've been here ever since after my work shift, that was 3 hours ago" She said, a towel wrapped around her neck, a water bottle in her left hand.

"Oh, wow, I'm so lazy…"

Dizzy smiles at me, we both enter the locker room.

When I see what Dizzy normally wears, I was amazed, there was this confident girl who looked good in shorts, but she wears baggy pants and a jacket, and she says its 34 degrees.

"You're wearing pants and a jacket I mean…"

"Ah well, I live in another town but I come here for work and that, it's raining and cold there so… Nice meeting you, ill see you around aye" She grinned then left.

She seemed so confident, unlike me. I mean she must be so desperate that she would come out here for work and exercise after. Unlike me, I must be lucky.

* * *

I arrived home to a girl playing on the families PS3. She had red hair; and she looked like Phill a bit.

"I'm home Mom, Phill…" I yelled out.

The girl looked at me then went back to her violent game. Mom came out the kitchen to great me.

"Bella, this is Sophie, Phill's daughter, from his last relationship…she's here for the weekend, say hi, she's ultra shy though"

I didn't know Phill had a daughter, or an old relationship. It was confusing.

* * *

"Hey Bella" I heard that husky voice of the phone line.

I sat on my bed, talking to Jacob through the phone. It was 10 o' clock at night. Phill, Mom, and Sophie had gone to bed. I was left awake, sleepless.

"Hey Jake, how's everything?"

"Horrible, miss you heaps, that leech came to the border line, asking me too meet him there, he was talking about how I convinced you to break up with him…"

_Flashback…_

Two immortal enemies stood face to face, cautious of the invisible line, which divided the two.

"You made Bella leave, you mutt!" Edward furiously yelled.

"She did it all by her self, she came to see that a blood sucker isn't good for her…"

"…Bella was vulnerable with you, I really did hope you killed your self, the world would be a better place" Jacob cheekily said, his feet close to the line.

"Don't you dare say that!" He pointed his finger at the werewolf, warning him to back off.

Jacob just chuckled at the some-what threat. Edward couldn't hurt him; he would be breaking the rules.

"You convinced her to break-up with me. I don't want you seeing her, ever again…"

Edward walked away, walking to his silver Volvo.

There was a silence but then Jacob spoke up.

"You're the boss anymore, I can do what I want with her" He shouts out to the vampire.

He enters the Volvo and drives off, leaving the Native American walking back to his pack.

_…_

I'm confused, why would he do that?

"Don't worry, I broke it off because I don't want to be a vampire anymore, I want to be mortal…Dumb I know" I explained

I heard a chuckle on the other end. A mile spread across my face…Ah Jacob.

"That's good then, I was worried…I don't want you to be a bloodsucker."

I look down to my cold, bare feet. I crinkle my toes and play around with them.

"Can you come up to take me to the reservation soon?" I ask

"Of course honey, whatever you want…I'll be there 'round tomorrow, better get moving…See ya Bells"

I put the phone back on its hook and cuddled up underneath the blankets. Warm like Jacob. I fell asleep a couple of minutes later.


End file.
